


【CliCli】Something Rosy

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【CliCli】Something Rosy

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是CJ McCollum/Damian Lillard  
-一发完，单亲爸爸大米设定，请注意避雷

Damian Lillard机械地重复着从房间一头踱步到另一头的动作，僵硬的手臂几乎是无意识地晃动，他数不清这是他走的第几个来回，广播也早从儿童歌曲切成了其他听不清在说些什么的节目。怀中抱着的小Dame却丝毫不领情，哭声甚至更大了一些，沾满泪水的脸颊黏糊糊地贴住Damian的脖子。  
“没事的，没事的。”Damian把小Dame往肩上托了托，轻拍着他的背，喃喃自语，不知道是在安抚小Dame，还是在安慰自己。  
又在不大的公寓里转了个来回，小Dame还是没有要停止哭泣的兆头，这哭声起初带来的是措手不及与心疼，随着连日的重复变成了如今的无可奈何与麻木。或许这一切从开始就是个错误吧，Damian绝望极了，疲惫不堪地合上双眼。电台里播放的节目再一次切换了，一个圆润的声音顺着电波清晰地传来，“玫瑰之约，与您相约。听众朋友们晚上好，这里是CJ McCollum。”  
能听见广播的内容，就代表着……小Dame终于停住了哭泣？Damian一时有些不敢相信，站在原地，连呼吸都轻了几分。他侧过头，看见小Dame正趴在他的肩上，睁大眼睛吃着自己的小拳头，眼角还带着泪痕。  
太好了，今天终于可以早一点睡觉了，Damian长舒一口气，关掉了收音机。  
但安静了不到几秒钟，小Dame又在Damian怀里扭动着身体哭了起来，沾着口水的手往收音机方向挥着。思索了一番，Damian又打开收音机，随着那档听起来有些无聊的电台节目声音再次传来，小Dame也重新专注地吃起了自己的拳头。极度渴望睡眠的Damian合衣躺上了沙发，小Dame蜷在他的胸膛，舒适地进入了梦乡。

接下来半个多月时间里，《玫瑰之约》成为了他们睡眠时间的背景音。Damian不是没有尝试过用一些看似更符合婴儿口味节目来替代，可无论是歌曲还是故事，小Dame都不买账。  
其实已经足够幸运了，Damian想着，至少小Dame迷上的不是什么更加奇怪的东西，一档接受观众投稿的深夜情感咨询类节目罢了。虽说不是Damian惯常感兴趣的内容，但能打发时间又能吸引小Dame的注意力，可谓一举两得，况且主播McCollum先生不仅逻辑清晰，声音也足够好听。  
尽管Damian没有意识到，不过随着时间推移，某种程度上他确实和小Dame一样对这档节目着了迷，躺在沙发上收听那些家长里短和情感纠纷已经成了睡前的惯例。听到激动处，Damian甚至会愤愤不平地挥两下胳膊，附和着电波里McCollum先生的意见，“这简直太过分了，你说是不是，Dame Jr？”  
小Dame咯咯笑着，学着Damian的样子挥动肉肉的小胳膊，同时吐出一个口水泡泡，似乎是在表达他的赞同。

无论契机是什么，如今Damian真的成为了《玫瑰之约》的忠实听众，McCollum先生的形象也渐渐在Damian的脑海中生动了起来。他比Damian要小上一些，还是单身，没有孩子，原本的梦想是成为一名新闻主播，可天意弄人，最终他成了深夜档情感节目主播。不过现状也还算让人满意，McCollum先生如此总结。  
这么说不过是为了保住工作嘛，新闻主播听起来可比情感主播正经多了，Damian腹诽道。  
实际上，McCollum先生年纪虽然不大，思维和做法却是相当老派，从他的节目接受投稿的方式是信件就能略知一二——写信，就像Damian经营着的小书店一样，听起来多么过时却又温馨。终于在某一天，Damian不知道第多少遍听见那些“我深深地爱着他，他却爱着另一个他”的故事时，决定给《玫瑰之约》投稿。  
在信里，Damian事无巨细地描述了自己的日常生活，从小Dame太过挑食一直写到书店生意不景气。洋洋洒洒三大张纸写完，Damian才发现他没有提及任何要咨询的感情问题，只好匆匆在结尾补上几句单亲爸爸的烦恼。

一个多星期过去了，电波那头的McCollum先生依然没有提及Damian的来信，这不禁让他有些受挫，无精打采地结错了好几次账。  
可《玫瑰之约》还是要按时收听的，即使Damian能改掉这个习惯，小Dame也不会答应。Damian盘腿坐在沙发上，怀里抱着一大桶爆米花，小Dame就躺在一旁伸展胳膊，试图抓住自己的脚。  
“下一位听众的来信，他是一名单亲爸爸……”  
广播的内容让Damian一下打起了精神，McCollum先生依然悦耳的声音简单叙述了信里的内容，随后给出了希望他尽快投入新的感情生活的建议，甚至还一本正经地探讨了一番关于书店的经营问题。末了，Damian听见翻动纸张的窸窣声伴着McCollum先生的声音传来，“真是一位有趣的听众，期待您下次来信。”  
得到鼓励的Damian信写得更勤快了，话痨属性也在不间断的碎碎念中暴露得淋漓尽致。如果在这期间光顾他的小书店，一定能看见嘴角带笑趴在柜台上的Damian，面前铺着一叠信纸，时而奋笔疾书，时而咬着笔杆思索着什么。  
时间一长，Damian的信里已经几乎没有了什么情感烦恼，多是生活琐事。奇怪的是，不管Damian的来信内容是什么，McCollum先生总是会选择回应，连Damian无意中写到的最喜欢的书、最爱吃的东西都一一回答了，声线里带着淡淡的笑意。  
比起为喜欢的栏目投稿，Damian终于发现，他写信时的心态或许更像是在对恋人絮语——未免有些可笑，对一个连面都就没见过、甚至私下交流都没有过的人，能产生什么爱不爱的感情呢。Damian摇摇头否定了自己的想法，却没有停下手里的笔。

正如Damian在信中所写的那样，每个午后，小书店总是冷冷清清的。原本这段时间Damian会用来补前一天晚上为了哄小Dame而缺失的睡眠，而现在睡饱了觉的他正用笔尖点着信纸思考该写些什么，如此专注以至于有位客人在柜台前等待结账都没有发现，还是小Dame欢快的笑声将他的思绪拉了回来。  
“不行！Damian Jr！不可以这样！”眼看着小Dame正要将客人绣有玫瑰暗纹的领带当成口水巾，Damian急忙将他抱了回来，“真的很对不起，没有弄脏吧？”  
“没关系的。”  
Damian认识这个声音，这位客人正是自己每晚清梦的来源，《玫瑰之约》的主播CJ McCollum先生。他一直在猜测着McCollum先生的长相，此刻正努力将眼前穿着一整套黑色西装、笑容温和的人与他再熟悉不过的声音联系在一起。诚然，McCollum先生看上去比他想象中更加年轻，也更加迷人。  
“您的孩子好像很喜欢我，Damian Jr，是吗？”看着一直试图往自己这里爬的小Dame，McCollum先生打破了沉默，抬高音调逗着小Dame。  
“是的……您是McCollum先生吧？我们是您的忠实听众，我是说，您知道的，《玫瑰之约》。”Damian有些语无伦次地解释着。  
“谢谢，我的荣幸。您可以叫我CJ，如果我没猜错的话，您就是Damian。”  
“哈，猜对了。”又一次将CJ的领带从小Dame手里抽出来，Damian抱歉地笑了，“他平时不这样的。”  
“真的没关系，他是我遇到过最热情的听众，没什么比这更能让人开心的事情了，Damian。”  
最终CJ买了一份报纸和几本书，熟稔地与Damian攀谈了许久，并且坚定地拒绝了Damian“不用给钱”的客气，坚持付完钱，又陪小Dame玩了好一会才离开。  
直到送走CJ，Damian才发现他一直没有提起自己写过不少信的事情，懊恼地拍了两下脑袋。小Dame的情绪倒是始终很高涨，胡乱蹬着腿。  
“好了好了，终于见到你最爱的主播了，知道你开心，不用这么激动。”Damian抱起小Dame拍了两下，就发现小Dame脚边遗留着一只陌生的钱包，打开一看，钱包的主人正是刚刚离开的CJ。

后来发生的一切显得那么顺理成章。  
Damian拨通了CJ的电话，为了表达谢意，CJ取完钱包之后请Damian喝了他们之间的第一杯咖啡，攀谈中发现他的住所离这间小书店不过只有三条街的距离。于是CJ成为了小书店的常客，他们之间也有了第二杯、第三杯咖啡，第一场电影，第一顿晚餐……  
一见如故或是一见钟情都不足以形容CJ在Damian心中的地位，这是多么完美的一个人啊，如果能和他在一起就好了。Damian常常在聊天的间隙盯着CJ出神，可发乎情止乎礼的道理Damian再明白不过，何况自己还带着小Dame，他只是小心地收起那些爱意，试图将他们之间朋友的关系维持得久一些，再久一些。

这天是他们约定好一起吃晚餐的日子，地点是CJ选定的餐厅，Damian难得地穿着正装，有些担心小Dame会在这样的高级餐厅里哭闹，不时紧张地检查一下。所幸即使是面对面，CJ声音的魔力依然没有消失，小Dame眼睛盯着CJ，咧着嘴笑得非常开心。  
“我觉得你才是他在这个世界上最喜欢的人。”喝下一口蜜桃味的气泡水，Damian看着正在逗小Dame玩的CJ咂了咂嘴。  
“是吗？”  
“当然了，就算我是他的爸爸，在他哭的时候也根本哄不好。不像你，说两句话他就开心了。”  
“哟，好像有人在吃醋呢。”CJ轻轻揪了一下Damian的鼻头。  
“反正他就是最喜欢你，比喜欢我多。”为了掩饰迅速变红的脸，Damian低下了头，撅着嘴巴带点严肃地抱怨道。  
“那小Dame可得不到同样的回报了，因为我呀，最喜欢的人是他的爸爸。”  
Damian有些不敢相信他听见了什么，睁圆了眼睛，抬起头想要求证，就感觉到自己的嘴唇被CJ柔软地吻上了，蜜桃味，真甜。  
“或许我也可以成为他的爸爸最喜欢的人吗？”一个绵长的吻后，CJ微笑着问。  
Damian晕乎乎地点点头，仿佛天边那朵被晚霞染得最灿烂的云朵正托着他，“我有一个秘密要告诉你。”  
“这么巧，我也有一个秘密要告诉你。”  
“之前一直给你写信的那个单亲爸爸就是我，我没有情感方面的烦恼，只是想听你和我说话才写信的。我……就是很喜欢你。”  
“这个我知道。”CJ眉眼都笑得弯弯的，“你寄来的信上都有地址，不然我也不会特意来找你。而且从还钱包那天起，你再也没写过信了。”  
“你从一开始就知道？这就是你的秘密吗？”  
“我是故意把钱包落在书店的。”戳了戳Damian的脸颊，CJ又一次吻上了他的唇。


End file.
